


young wings

by jenokki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenokki/pseuds/jenokki
Summary: ❝ you only see colours in places your soulmate has been to. ❞《 — a seungjin soulmate au. 》





	1. 01

####  19 may 2016 

seungmin sighed as he took off the apron around his waist. it wasn't all that easy working a barista at this cozy coffee shop near his apartment, though he had just started working for a couple of days.

however, there was a reason why he even decided to sign up for this job. as stupid as it may sound to others, this coffee shop was the only place he has seen draped in soft shades of brown and hints of other colors. 

in other words, a place his soulmate has been to. he had learnt about this in school, about the soulmate system, how one is only able to see colours in places their soulmate has been to. everything else, including people and clothes, were just shades of grey. 

once someone meets their soulmate in the eyes for the first time, there'll be a burst of colours, giving them the ability to see the colours of the world for the first time.

it's not like he was desperate to find his soulmate or anything. you could say, he was curious. will his soulmate be a guy? a girl? tall? short?

he honestly didn't mind however these would turn out. but, what if his soulmate has already found their own soulmate? what if he isn't his soulmate's soulmate?

you could say he was anxious, though his closest friend, felix, had already found his soulmate a couple of months back. fortunately, there had been no mishap in the system for him and his soulmate, changbin. 

the day felix broke the news out to him about finding his soulmate, seungmin couldn't help but feel envy at his friend's happiness. would he too be this happy when he finally finds his own?

also, he found it comforting to work in a place where he could see colours, rather than at a place where all he could see was grey.

seungmin was sure his soulmate has been to the coffee shop at least once, and confident that they will come again.

now you might be thinking, if anyplace his soulmate goes to has colours, why don't he just follow the colours out on the streets that would lead him to them? 

streets play a different role in the system, instead of staying colourful when one's soulmate passes by, they remain monochrome as a way of keeping the system challenging. 

for the past few days, seungmin has been rotating from waiting at the cashier for customers, to learning how to make coffee from the senior baristas. 

although his soulmate hasn't passed by the coffee shop yet. he held the hope that one day, they would come right through the door, meeting his eyes.


	2. 02

#### 25 may 2017

hwang hyunjin, on the other hand, had no beliefs or what so ever about the entire soulmate system. 

of course he had learnt about it, it was a tradition to do so in school.

he thought it was totally stupid and he'd rather live a monochrome life forever, instead of finding his soulmate. 

he thought it was too much work. so, when he came across the little cafe he's been recently visiting, he saw that it was radiating with colors. his soulmate had or has been there. 

to say that he was shocked, it would be an understatement. he'd never thought he would ever see a glimpse of color in his life.

rather than shock, you could say, he was terrified. he did not want to commit to trying to find his soulmate.

he was scared. what if he did find his soulmate? how was he supposed to react? what if he didn't like his soulmate?

he looked into the tinted glass windows of the coffee shop subtly. it was really no joke, he could for once see something apart from black and white.

he landed his eyes on the barista who was smiling brightly at a customer. hyunjin thought it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. 

he unknowingly smiled ever so slightly at the sight.

when he saw the boy lifting up his head slightly, he was shaken to reality and quickly turned around before their eyes could meet.

he decided to walk away from the cafe, and never return, in hopes to avoid his soulmate. even if it meant never seeing the barista boy's heart fluttering smile ever again. 

hyunjin let out a huff, before finally deciding to clear all thoughts of his 'soulmate'.

 

what hyunjin didn't know was that the barista boy, seungmin, had felt eyes on him while he was serving a customer. however, when he had looked up, the pair of eyes were already gone. 

he curiously tried to look out the window to find any signs of whoever it could have been. to his dismay, he could only see a boy around his age brisk walking away. 

he had spaced out to the windows for a good few seconds, till a pissed off customer cleared his throat in hopes to get seungmin's attention.

seungmin huffed a small 'sorry' to the customer before passing him his cup of warm macchiato and saying his thank yous with a smile.

maybe he was just overthinking everything, there actually wasn't anyone looking at him, right?


	3. 03

#### 27 may 2016

"jisung ah... what do i do?"

"i don't know hyunjin, what do you want to do?" 

"i'm really scared. what if... what if what happened to you happens for me too?"

jisung let out a sigh. he knows exactly what hyunjin was talking about, about his own soulmate.

since last year, jisung has been able to see colors. yes, he met his soulmate, the new student who had moved in from australia that year.

#### 23 april 2015

they were in the same class. right when the boy came into the room on his first day, looking down at his feet, the dull classroom was suddenly painted with light shades of color, shocking him a little.

jisung knew for sure that his soulmate had just walk in, he just wanted confirmation by looking at him in the eyes. 

he was way too excited, giggling just at the thought of finally meeting the one he was supposedly fated with.

when said boy stood in front of the whole class, greeting his new classmates, their eyes had met, of course. 

felix, that's his name.

for jisung, it was like an ignition of colors. he could finally look out of the window and see the grass and trees, which he had heard were a color called green.

what a pretty color, he thought, smiling to himself. 

as he quickly turned his head to the new boy, thinking that the boy may also have felt the colors spark up, he was shocked to see the boy still looking around blankly. no signs of shock nor excitement.

"maybe he's just trying not to show it... i'll approach him later..." jisung thought, just a slight hint of worry in his mind.

later on at break time, he went up to the new boy with a smile. trying not to be too obvious, he just asked if he wanted help going around the school.

whilst touring the school, they decided to sit at a wooden bench in the school's garden.

jisung was extremely smitten for the boy, he had such a cute smile.

still, jisung had to find a way to subtly ask about the soulmate thing.

"the color of the sky looks so pretty today don't you think?"

letting out a soft chuckle, felix simply replied, "i still see it monochrome everyday. seems you've found your soulmate... good for you!"

 

of course, that hurt him. 

it hurt him a lot. 

he couldn't bear the pain of seeing him everyday and not being able to do anything, he wasn't his soulmate's soulmate. 

it hurt him even more when a few months later, he saw felix clinging onto a boy in the upper year, grinning widely. 

he must have found his true soulmate, that wasn't jisung.

of course, jisung moved schools, that was how he met hyunjin.  

and the pain was just too unbearable.


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long hiatus!! kinda lost the spark of motivation to write :(

####  3 may 2016 

it has been days since seungmin last saw the boy outside the window. yet, he couldn't help but feel intrigued. what exactly was he doing out there? though it was not much he saw of him, he felt a questionable pull towards the boy.

it wasn't long till he met that boy again.

in fact, he came into the cafe just that evening.

his friend, jisung had walked into the cafe a couple of minutes before hyunjin did. jisung had asked him out for coffee at that particular cafe, not knowing it was the place his friend had been talking about just days ago.

when jisung had called him over, of course hyunjin had recognized the name of the cafe which he had been trying to avoid. 

he figured, however, maybe he shouldn't be so paranoid. what were the chances he would actually meet his soulmate on that very day?

when a familiar tall and striking boy walked into the cafe, the barista could not help but notice that it was the boy that had been consuming his thoughts the past few days.

he was not looking his way, his attention was drawn to his friend who was sitting at one corner of the cafe. seungmin might have been gazing too much and did not notice the customer in front of the cashier waiting to order.

letting out a quick apology, he cast a smile on his face and greeted the customer.

once that customer went off, seungmin finally managed to see his next customer, that boy and his friend. 

the boys were looking down at the menu on the table top, trying to decide on a drink to get. it took them a while to do so, his friend having decided on his before him.

hyunjin, having finally chosen the drink he wanted, raised his head and looked at the barista to convey his order.

their eyes met. 

the once black and white attire of the barista was now clearly a brown apron and a yellow shirt in hyunjin's eyes.

seungmin could now see that the boy in front of him was wearing a bright purple hoodie, his friend wearing a similar red one.

at this realization, they both stood stunned. jisung at the side was confused at the sudden stare down, but he slowly came to realise what was happening when the barista softly let out "s-soulmate?"

jisung looked over to his friend, awaiting his next move. shockingly, hyunjin said nothing and ran straight out of the cafe.

he could see the disappointment on the barista's face, whom's name he later learned was seungmin. not knowing what he should do, he quickly asked for a piece of paper and a pen.

he wrote down hyunjin's name and number on it and passed it to seungmin.

"text him if you want, he just needs some time to accept this but he wouldn't reject you, please just give him some time." 

and then, he ran off as well. 

seungmin stared at the piece of paper long and hard, hoping it might somehow give him an idea of what to do next. 

"hwang hyunjin... my soulmate..."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave feedback :)
> 
> this is a story i originally posted on wattpad before i got an account on ao3!


End file.
